


Bloodstained God (Though I Wish I Could Say I Was Neither)

by grimlaunderscore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gods, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Running Away, Sacrifice, according to the note above it on the doc i was listening to vow of silence on loop, or maybe i was asleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimlaunderscore/pseuds/grimlaunderscore
Summary: I found this in a google doc open on my computer this morning and i do not remember it but it seems pretty cool not gonna lie so here I am putting it on the internet.There isn't an ending i dont think.If i interpreted it right its set in like realistic minecraft so i set it as thatThe Bloodeater was a god made to be served meals of flesh and bone, made to be a reasonable cause for mass slaughter, made to cause harm at every turn, meant to make any onlooker wish to empty their stomach.
Relationships: the bloodeater adopts its enderchild





	Bloodstained God (Though I Wish I Could Say I Was Neither)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how i managed to dream up a universe this intricate but I did.  
> it might be vaguely in minecraft? i think??? the girls name is ender or at least thats all i know her by why didnt i give the bitch a name???

The Bloodeater is a god. It was created to eat meals of blood and gore. 

The older gods created it to stir up the human world, and placed it into a town in a dry, hilly place.

The town created a cult, they worshipped the Bloodeater and eventually cut off their own fingers and toes and fed them to it. The town eventually grew and created a fighting ring of sorts, a way for them to obtain blood to feed it. The mining town that it was slowly turns into a city full of warriors, and full or craftsmen selling things to the people who come to watch. A community for betting on the matches is born, and it grows and grows until it is decided that cult member will be sent out to establish these arenas in other towns.

A small underground market for the city's children, those without parents or a passion are taken in and trained for the ring. Ruthless killing machines of people come out of these 'orphanages' and the fights get more and more intense.

There is a young boy, appearing to be in his teens, who is vicious in the ring. He finds himself in correspondence with the cult in the original town, who tell him he can meet the Bloodeater and help them with the latter bit of the sacrificing.

"You can see it! In all its divine glory, on its throne! We shall show you our god, and you can help us with our sacrifice!" 

Truthfully, he is incredibly disturbed, but also intrigued, so he agrees. He vaguely believes in the Bloodeater, but doesn't really think it is as godlike and powerful as they say it is. 

So he travels there, and dominates in their rings. He kills the champion who was there, and after his wins they collect all the corpses of the losers and they bring him back with them. And he sees the bloodeater.

It’s almost like a woman, but at the same time monstrous. Its proportions are stretched and its veins are almost glowing a bright, bloodied red. Its eyes are like empty black void, and seem to constantly be spilling out the same glowing and shockingly red blood that fill its veins. 

Its skin looks like someone took bleach to it, and seems slightly clear, which might explain the visibility of the blood, and it has what appears to be ragged looking black hair that falls in layers and waves all along its body, at a length no human would live long enough to grow. Its hands end in claws that seem to maybe once have looked nearly human. The body of it is emaciated, as if someone took a spoon and scooped out the flesh to a point where it would be dead if it was human. 

He just watches as the cult members slit open the skin of the people, some of which he killed, and let them bleed in front of the thing. It sits on a throne almost, although it’s difficult to make out under the long, bloodstained, white robe and the oceans of pitch dark hair. Soon enough, they usher him out of the room and he can barely catch a glimpse of the Bloodeater dragging itself from its throne and onto the floor with the corpses. He leaves as soon as he can.

It becomes tradition for the biggest winner of the night to see the bloodeater in the town, and soon enough competition is growing ever fiercer with the amounts of competitors coming for the chance to see the god that the owners of these rings speak so highly and flowery of.

They each leave eventually, and never return to the village, until a young half-ender woman, barely into her mid teen years, wins over and over again and develops a fondness for the Bloodeater, and likewise. It grows to seem less violent, and craves her company above bloodshed. Its veins begin to glow ever so slightly less, its claws seem less freakishly inhuman, and its flesh slowly fills out to become less corpse-like. 

The young girl doesn't think much of it, and brushes it off as the Bloodeater boring of its existence, until the day she hears it speak. 

She doesn't tell the cult, nor anyone else, because they have all told her firmly that the Bloodeater does not know their language, or at the very least does not wish to converse with it. 

But she hears it, a soft, silky voice and a slight smile and the word “Enderchild.”

Eventually, the Bloodeater speaks to her fully, other than small, mostly one sided conversations and limited vocalisations. 

It tells her that it wishes it was not as it is, that it wishes to be human, and that it loves her because she treats it like anyone else. She does not tell it that she does so because she is so feared for her wins and status that they treat her as less than human herself.

It slowly confides in her how it hates its existence, how it was fed blood until it was all it knew, how it cannot remember a time it saw the sun, and how it wishes they could run away and live in peace.

“I want to get away, Enderchild. I want to free us both.”

It has been so very human lately, so very close to mortality that she feels like it really is her mother sometimes. She wishes it too, sometimes, but she knows that if she were to tell it, it would burst into tears and she tries not to let the waves of blood flow out of its eyes and onto her, onto the floor, onto the walls-

She doesn’t tell it, but she thinks of it, thinks of it plenty. Eventually, the cult deems that the Bloodeater has changed into a form that is suitable for visitation by everyday people, and it is sat to watch the matches that rarely really feed it anymore. It always asks its enderchild to sneak it human food, and it finds it prefers such.

“Enderchild, i have been longing for a name as of late. A name that frees me of my current... state.”

There is a moment of silence.

“Ocean sounds pleasant, doesn't it?.”  
“It does. Thank you, Enderchild.”

And so it adopts its new name, it feels closer than ever to the girl, to its Enderchild.

The Bloodeater and its Enderchild eventually sneak out, in the dead of night. The Bloodeater’s unnatural height several feet above what it would be as a human, although it has become slightly less so as it loses touch with its monstrosity and leans into its life as a mother figure, as a human.

The Bloodeater and its Enderchild made a small farm in a forest, far away from the towns that housed the places where people were slain for a god that did not want sacrifice.

The Enderchild found herself to be less and less so mortal, and more and more so growing into her Ender features, and even slightly adopting hints of traits the Bloodeater held.

Eventually, it and her gradually went back to society. Neither of them had kept track of days or time since they had left the town, although they knew it had been years when a town popped up at some point near them. Soon, the Enderchild, or as the Bloodeater calls her now, simply Ender, having long forgotten her old name, ventures out to see the people of the village nearby.

She finds that they have long since progressed past the cult, past the crude fighting circles. 

She finds that they think of it as just a legend, an excuse for murder made by a group of insane liars. She laughs, and they question her, and she brushes it off as saying that she had met a champion, one that had met the Bloodeater, and leaves it at that.

She does not tell them that she lives with it, that she loves it like a mother, and that she killed hundreds to know it as such.

There are some days where they both go into the village, finding that not only is Ender not dismissed for being a hybrid, the bloodeater gets at most one or two stares, and it is happy. It is the closest to human a god can be, and Ender is as close to godhood as a mortal can be.

The Bloodeater, a god made to be served meals of flesh and bone, made to be reason for mass slaughter, made to cause harm at every turn, meant to make any onlooker wish to empty their stomach. It has found peace in a home in the woods with an Ender hybrid, whose human rubs off on the god as the god rubs off on the human, blurring the lines of mortality and immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> after rereading the story yes it is very much set in minecraft.  
> off i go to build this place in minecraft bye bye.  
> maybe ill write stories in this universe again i do not know.


End file.
